Leah And the Cats
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Leah Clearwater's life sucks..... So, she decides to just stay away from everyone.. To save them from having to feel her pain....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This fanfic is a little sad and the beginning is Leah's life in the book... The next chapters will be a semi funny story about Leah and some cats.... **

**So, enjoy!**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

My name is Leah Clearwater. I am the only female ware wolf. My little brother's name is Seth Clearwater. Our father died of a heart attack a few years ago, and our mother, Sue, still hasn't gotten over it.

My Alfa's name is Jacob Black, and everyone in our pack hates me (not counting Alfa Jacob and Seth). But it isn't my fault my pack can hear my thought, when we are in our wolf forms! I can't help it! It isn't my fault that I am in pain! It's the stupid bloodsucker's faults. If they didn't exist, we wouldn't be wolves. If they didn't exist, Sam Uley would have never imprinted on my cousin! If they didn't exist, I would be a happy girl with my Sam!

But they do exist. The bloodsuckers exist and this is my life. The only known female were wolf. Hated by everyone in my pack other than my brother and Alfa... Alone and broken hearted forever.... I will never imprint. I will never have someone who loves me.. I will always be bitter and sad for the rest of my too long life.... AND I WILL LIVE AS LONG AS I DON'T STOP PHASING! So I will have to deal with the pack and Sam Uley and Emily Uley and those bloodsuckers and the whole freaking world until finally I die.... And the misery ends.... I bet they'll throw a party....

Yes. That is my life.

* * *

**I know that was a short chapter.. But it was like a bio thing of Leah... The next chapter will be a little bit... funny.... So, watch out for the next chapter!**

**--- **

**Leah4Life**


	2. WOW! What happened to my sister?

**Hey, Guys! Hope you are enjoying the fanfic!**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I knocked on the door and breathed deep.

I haven't seen Leah in years and well.. Who knows what she's been doing for all these years.

The door opened and I saw my big sister standing in the doorway. Her hair was in pig tails and she was wearing a old robe. From where I stood I could see old, yellowing newspapers cluttering the floor.

"Seth!" She screamed and hugged me.

"Leah." I answered. Where was my sister?

"Come on in, Seth." She told me and pulled me into the house.

I couldn't believe this was the house I had grown up in. The floors were cluttered with old newspapers and with a glance to the kitchen I was sure that I saw a bunch of cat food containers on the floor.. But there wasn't any time to elaborate, she was pulling me into living room. When I looked around, I saw that everything was the same (not counting the newspapers and well.. THE CATS!).. The living room looked just like it had when mom and dad lived here with us, except there were at least five cats roaming about.. One was black and white. Another was solid black and purred loudly as Leah sat down beside it. She picked it up and held it close to her.

"Leah. What happened?"

"What do you mean, little brother?" She asked.

"I mean what happened to my sister? Your a wolf. A dog. And you are surrounded by cats.. The house is a mess and you are too, Leah. I'm not trying to be mean, but what is up with you? Where is my sister?"

"Seth, I'm right here! I'm fine. My cats are my friends.. They talk to me, and they love me." She said, smiling.

"Leah. But your a wolf.. You are Bata. Dogs have cats! Leah, it doesn't make any sense."

"Seth, I gave up being a wolf a long time ago.. There is no point in making the pack suffer for my pain.... But really. There was no point in that.. I wasn't going to torture you guys for the rest of my life.. I didn't want that to happen." She said, shaking her head.

"Leah. It's okay.. I miss you. And Jake misses you. The whole pack misses you."

"That isn't true. I was nothing but an nonsense."

"Wait a second. Leah. We all love you and miss you. We want you to come back."

"Jake. I'm not going back to the world that broke my heart. I can't go back to the way it was before. And I can't go back to ruining you guys lives." She pleaded.

"But, Leah. We want you back."

"Yeah. Like I can believe that." I said. "I can think of one person who is purely gleeful that I have disappeared." She said, acidly. "Sam Uley." She snarled.

"Leah. Sam is teribly worried about you."

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbled.

"Leah. He does."


	3. Damn What the Hell happened to Leah?

**HEY, HEY, HEY!!! Thanks for reading! Enjoy the chapter!!! :) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

Yeah. Seth seemed worried, but I mean how bad could it be? This was Leah we were talking about! She is strong, she was a brides made at the Uley wedding! I mean really. She is strong enough to handle anything.

But anyway. Little Seth was so freaked out, that I told him I would come check on her. Now I was standing outside Leah's house. It really looked abandoned. I don't know why.. I just did... . But I rang the doorbell and waited to see what was wrong with Leah. When she opened the door I was stunned. "Damn." I said. Leah stood there holding a large blond cat wearing an old robe.

"JAKE!" She beamed.

"Damn, Leah. What the Hell happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, silly! Come in." She led me into the house and I gasped. Just upon walking in I was greeted by at least five cats.. And the floors of the kitchen were cluttered with old cat food cans. Then the floor of her living room was filled with yellowing newspapers..

"Leah! What happened?"

"How many times will you make me repeat this! NOTHING!" She laughed.

"So, Leah.. What has been going on lately?" He asked, as Leah sat down on the couch. I sat down beside her. Then he frowned.

"Well.. I found a new cat the other day.. To tell you the truth, I didn't find it. It just wandered into the front yard looking sad and abandoned. I couldn't leave it there.."

"Leah.. Whats with the cats?" I asked.

"They are my friends." She told me.

"So.. Come back to the Pack!" I begged.

"Oh, Jake. First Seth and now you! When will this stop? I am not going to put you guys through having to hear me think! I know you guys don' t want to hear them. But I can't help it.. So, I just stopped being a were wolf! It's better for all of us!"

"But we miss you, Leah." I begged.

"I am not putting you guys through it anymore. I won't!"


	4. Aw What did I do to this girl?

**SAM'S POV**

Yeah, Leah. What's wrong with Leah? Why won't she just go back to Jacob's stupid pack and leave me alone? Why did she have to be so stubborn?

And staning here in this doorway..The doorway I hadn't stood on sense I had told her. Sense I had broken her heart.......

Yeah, well.. I have to.... Now both Seth and Jacob were worrying about Leah. And so I feel awful.. I hope this isn't my fault..

_JUST DO IT, MAN! _I thought myself.

Then I quickly knocked on the door.

I stood there waiting for a moment.. Then she opened the door and I gasped.

Leah stood there wearing simply a surprised smile. Her hair was a knotted mess and she was wearing an old tattered robe (her pink robe.. I knew that one well. It looked a lot different now..).. Yeah, that brought back memories.. Aa. No memories...

"Leah?" I asked, frowning.

"Hey, Sam!" She said.. "Come in." She pulled me into the little living room and I sat down on the couch.. She sat down on the ground beside one of her cats.. I tried to smile back at her, but I couldn't.. Seeing Leah, the girl that I loved, the girl I would have married if it weren't for the whole wolf thing; Look like this.. With her knotted hair wearing the now tattered robe, she wasn't the Leah I loved..

"What's going on, Leah?" I asked.

"Nothing!! Nothing is wrong! Why does everyone assume something is wrong?" He answered.

"Oh, I don't know, Leah.. You just don't look like you anymore... Why have you left the pack?" I asked, frowning....

"Oh, so you just noticed? I have been here for at least a year.. I really haven't even seen the sun that much.. I really haven't seen anyone at all, until just recently.." She said her face turning pained. I frowned at her... Leah was my love... I still love her and I hate to have her hurting.. But I couldn't do anything..

"No, Leah. I have noticed. I just-"

"What Sam? You just didn't want to come check on me? You just didn't care? What?" She cut me off.

"I just.. Em wouldn't have wanted me to.... She.. It would have hurt her feelings. I couldn't have done that to em. I just couldn't." I stammered, knowing that she was going to have a meltdown.. I was bringing up old wounds. They were going to be fresher than ever.. And now she would hate me again.

"I should have known that this had something to do with Emily." She said, a single tear running down her cheek..

"Leah." I said standing up and walking over to her.. "I'm sorry." I sat down on the ground beside her. I touched her face and she frowned.

"I think you should go now, Sam." She cried. "Emily will be wondering were you are." The way she scowled Emily's name I knew that she truly hated her cousin.. Her cousin who used to be like a sister to her... Her cousin who had been her best friend.

I stood up and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Leah." I told her. "I love you."

I turned and walked out the door... Goodbye, my Leah.. No. Not my Leah. I gave her up a long time ago. She isn't mine. I broke her heart and now she hates me. Great.


	5. Oh No Crap

**JACOB'S POV**

"Damn, Sam. That is great.. Now she's even more angry." I yelled at her.

"Oh, no. I could take that.. But she was crying... Hard. Broken hearted... I couldn't believe I did that."

"Yeah, I can't either." I answered. "Really. Sam, this isn't right. She wasn't even sad. She was happy.. She had worked through the pain.. And now look what has happened to her. Are you sure she wasn't happy? Are you sure that she wasn't just mad?" I asked.

"No. I know she was sad, because she was crying.. Hard.. I could hear her all the way from Emily's house. I.. I broke her heart.. AGAIN." He put his face in his hands as he spoke.

"Yeah, we-" I frowned.. "Did you hear that?" I asked Sam, who had sat up and looked around.

"Yeah, I did.. What was it?" I thought for a moment and then realized.

"It was Leah." I ran out of the little living room and into the forest, quickly undressing. I threw my clothes on the ground.. The next moment I was in my wolf form.

_Leah. Where are you?_ I begged. I heard her wine in the forest..

_A couple miles south of Lu Push._ She cried. _I'm sorry, Jake. Really sorry. I just snapped. I was going to run away like you did.... But then.. There was a vampire in the woods and they attacked me..._She replayed the scene in her mind and I frowned.

_I'm coming._ I promised.

_Thanks._ I could see the blood on the ground and I knew that she was hurt.. I hurtled my way through the forest.. I could hear them.. I could hear Leah howling in pain.. The vampire was laughing.. Enjoying the fact that it was hurting her.. Then the howling stopped.. So did the laughing.

_What is going on?_ I begged her.

_Sam is here._ I ran through the trees and into a small clearing. Leah was lying on the ground bleeding and Sam was standing beside a tall vampire with dusty brown hair and bright red eyes. Sam was still in his human form, frowning at the bloodsucker.

"Jake. Would you take care of this for me?" He asked and I ran over to take the vamp off his hands. Once I began pulling the leech apart Sam ran over to Leah.

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

"Leah?" I looked at Leah. The Leah I had given up.. "Could you phase back? So I could help you back? Please?" I begged her. She phased back and I looked at her.. She was bleeding pretty bad... What had that thing done to her? "Leah are you alright?" I asked, worried.

"Never better." She joked.

"I'm going to take you home, okay?" I told her. Before she had time to say anything I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her in my chest. I ran through the trees to her house. I opened the door and went up the stairs and put her in bed. "Really, Leah. Are you okay? Are you in pain?" I asked, frantic.

"No, not really. It doesn't really hurt anymore." She said, and I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Leah. I am really sorry." I told her. She smiled.

"I know you are." She said. "Thank you. You did something human that I couldn't do as a wolf." She laughed.

"You know what? The only reason I could do it was because I knew you were hurt. Because I love you, Leah."


	6. New Old Love

**LEAH'S POV**

I could feel my face turn pale.. He couldn't be serious. But the way he was coming nearer I felt like he was.. He touched my face and I shuddered.

"What?" He asked.

"This isn't real." I said. He frowned, touching my face again gently.

"It's real, Leah. I love you. Imprint or no imprint. I always have." He told me. I looked into his eyes and felt the seniority in his words. I touched his hand and he gently took it.. Held it.. "You have no idea how much I've missed that." He told me.

"Sam.."

"Don't you believe me?"

"I do." I told him. "I love you." I said. He kissed my hand.

Then he looked me over. "Nice. All better." He lie down beside me and I rolled over on top of him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you. I never stopped."


End file.
